The Impossible Gigacore: A Dream Reborn
by Gigacore
Summary: Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind


23

 _ **The Impossible**_

 _ **GIGACORE**_

 _ **Entry I**_

 _ **A Dream Reborn**_

 _ **By: Alejandro Hancock**_

Authors Note & Disclaimer

Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind. If you have any fan art you want to share email me at alexhancock17 . I do not own any other characters at all. With all that out of the way, enjoy the story of Gigacore!

 **Chapter I**

Jason Atoms

Jason Atoms was a rather unique teenager. At Crimson High, this 16 year old was somehow always happy. Now he's had moments where his temper broke, but they were rare. Jason is a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, more commonly known as Mormons. Jason lives in Utah, his short, blonde hair is always covered by his flat cap. If you were to ask him why he always wears a hat, he would ask "Well why aren't you?". Taller than most, Jason is very talented when it comes to math and construction. In one day, he and his best friend: Daren Pym, would be travelling to the Smithsonian for five days for school. What Jason didn't know was this trip was going to change his life forever.

"Hey Jason!" Daren shouted as he caught up with him. School had just ended and they were both heading home. "You ready for the field trip tomorrow?"

"I was ready when I signed up three months ago." Jason said as he opened the school door. "Did you know that they recently put in a new artifact? It's this strange stone and no one knows where it comes from." Daren was fascinated.

"Maybe it's another Asgardian Relic." Suggested Daren.

"Hah, that would be something. It's a good thing nobody's touch-" Not paying attention to where he was going, Jason bumped into someone. They both fell over on the grass. "My gosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" He extended his hand to help the stranger up, then froze.

"I'm okay." Amora Rain said. "I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry." She parted her long, black hair from her face revealing her kind, green eyes. Despite this girl being rather shy, she had definitely caught Jason's attention long ago. And now here she was, on the ground in front of him. In his eyes, Amora was perfect. As he helped her up the world fell away as Jason tried to think of something to say.

"S-so where are you headed to?" Jason asked as he nervously adjusted his hat.

"I just forgot something at school." Amora politely responded. She bent over to pick up her fallen books.

"Here, let me get those for you." Jason retrieved the books and gave them to her. Amora took them from his hands.

"Thank you." She said. "Are you going to the Smithsonian tomorrow?"

"Y-yea." Jason stuttered. "I am."

"Cool! Me too!" She said. "I'll see you there…"

"Jason." He finished.

"Alright. Catch you later Jason." With that, Amora was on her way again. The world came back to life. Daren looked at Jason with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry you had to wait." Jason apologized.

"Yea." Daren said. "Two minutes is a long time."

"Wait, that was only two minutes." Jason was surprised. "It felt longer than that."

"It's okay." Daren responded. "I'm proud of you man."

 **Chapter II**

The Airplane

Jason arrived at school the next morning with more energy than usual. The furthest east he had gone was Wyoming and today he was going to Washington DC. He went to first period and waited anxiously. Every time the intercom came on he got more and more excited. Finally, the principle announced over the intercom: _"Attention please, would all students who signed up for the Smithsonian trip come to the gym with all your belongings. We will be leaving in 30 minutes."_

Jason basically bounded out of his seat, flung on his backpack, and dragged his suitcase out the door. He raced to the gym and saw Daren waiting there for him. "Are you ready to go yet?" Daren teased.

"I was _born_ ready!" Jason exclaimed. After a few minutes all 28 students were in the gym. They all went outside to the bus and got in. "Always wear a seatbelt unless you're transporting over twenty in one vehicle." Jason commented. He and Daren laughed as they sat down. "Guess what I made last night?" Jason said.

"Come on Jason, I never know what you make until you show it to me." Daren said. Jason gave a sly smile.

"Prepare to have your mind blown." Jason said. He pulled a paper box from his backpack, set it beside him, and got out his phone.

"A paper box? I'm pretty sure there's more than meets the eye to this thing." Daren said. Jason paid little attention as he pushed play on his phone's music. _Imagine Dragons'_ _On Top of the World_ began playing, not from Jason's phone, but from the paper box. "Okay, now _that_ is pretty cool. I'm guessing you have a speaker in there." Daren said.

"I call it _Sound Cubed_. And yes, there's a speaker in there." Jason said proudly. The _Sound Cubed_ quickly caught the attention of half the bus. The bus soon arrived at the airport. Everyone got out and headed to station C2. Everyone was given a copy of the plane's seating chart.

"Aw man! I'm not next to you!" Daren said with disappointment. Jason checked his copy to confirm it. "But I know who will be next to you." Daren said teasingly. Jason looked again to see who was going to sit next to him and his heart skipped a beat. He would be sitting next to Amora.

Jason sat down next to the window of the plane. He waited anxiously for Amora to appear. As soon as he saw her he immediately looked right at the seat in front of him. He had to play it cool. This was his chance to get to know her and he was _not_ going to let this opportunity pass. All he needed to do was start a conversation. He jumped as he heard her voice.

"Hello Jason." Amora said. Jason looked over to see her putting her luggage in the cabinet above them.

"Oh, hi there!" Jason said. "I didn't know I'd be sitting next to you." Amora smiled.

"Yes, it was quite unexpected." She said. "I liked your music box."

" _Sound Cubed_?" Jason suggested.

"Yea, it's pretty cool." Amora confirmed.

"Would you like the window seat?" Jason offered.

"I would, actually. Thanks." He and Amora switched places and Jason pulled out his _Sound Cubed_.

"What kind of songs do you like?" He asked.

"I'm a big fan of 80's music." She answered. This surprised Jason.

"Really? You're kidding, right?" He said.

"I'm not. 80's music is amazing." She said.

"I've never met any girl who likes 80's music before." Jason started his 80's playlist. The cube began playing _Michael Jackson's Wanna be Startin Somethin_.

"So," Amora said as she settled into her chair. "Have you ever seen _The Flash_?" Jason smiled.

"Every Tuesday at 6:30, I'm there." He said. "It is such a good series!"

"I agree." Amora said. By the end of the flight they were both laughing.

"So, now, whenever I hear that phrase, I think of that song!" Jason Said. The captain's voice came over the intercom. " _Attention all passengers, we are now landing. Please fasten your seat belts._ " Jason and Amora did so.

"It's been great getting to know you Jason." Amora said. "I never knew we had so much in common."

"I enjoyed it too." Jason said. "I never knew you liked hats. You should start wearing them."

"Yea, I guess I should." Amora said.

"Lucky for you, I always carry an extra one for good measure. Here you go." Jason pulled out a navy flat cap and placed it on Amora's head. She blinked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea." Jason confirmed. "You can keep it." Amora smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you." She said. The plane came to a stop and everyone began stretching their legs. Jason brought down both his and Amora's luggage.

"Here you go." Jason said as he set up Amora's luggage for her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for the great plane ride you gave me." Amora said.

"No, thank you." Jason Responded. "I had the time of my life." He performed his usual farewell bow.

 **Chapter III**

 **The Stone**

Jason quickly found Daren at the airport. They had both arranged to be roommates at the _Holiday Inn_ hotel. "So, with that big grin on your face I'd take it that your flight went pretty well." Daren said as they walked toward the baggage claim.

"Oh you have no idea." Jason said. "I found out so much about Amora. Her and I are more alike than I could have imagined." He then began to tell Daren all that had happened on the flight. The conversation continued as they got their luggage and took a bus to the hotel.

"I've always loved _Holiday Inn_ s." Jason commented as they entered room 215. After the long plane ride both Jason and Daren were exhausted. It was all they could do to set down their stuff and crawl into the two ever so inviting beds. Without a word, the two fell asleep.

The alarm clock blared and buzzed shaking Jason and Daren from their sleep. It was 7:30 and they had an hour to prepare for their first tour of the Smithsonian. After they washed up, Jason grabbed his hat and they were off to have breakfast.

They arrived at the cafeteria full of sleepy people. The time zone change had affected everyone else too. Once breakfast was finished, the pair went back up to their room, gathered some lunch, and headed out. Outside a bus was waiting for them.

"Hey Jason, over here!" Amora beckoned. Jason smiled and went to sit down. Daren joined them as well. "It's good to see you again." She said.

"I was about to say the same." Jason said back. "How did you sleep?"

"In a word, peacefully." Amora said. "I'm not quite used to this time zone."

"Look at us!" Daren said. "We're practically the Three Musketeers."

"And it just so happens that I have a few right here." Jason pulled out some 3 Musketeers candy bars and passed them to his friends. "Nice hat by the way."

"Why thank you." Amora said. "I think it's rather dashing." They all laughed. They finished their chocolate bars as the bus pulled to a stop. The three got out of the vehicle and _marveled_ at the sight before them. They were about to enter the Smithsonian: the biggest museum in the United States. As the students were settled down by the history and geography teachers, a tour guide approached and greeted the group.

"Welcome to the Smithsonian National History Museum." She said. "My name is Sara and I will be your tour guide for today. If you will please follow me, we have a lot to discover." Sara turned around and led the group past the pillars and through the front door.

Jason and his friends were amazed at the sheer size of the first room. A large elephant model stood in the middle of the three story building that was topped with a dome. Several signs marked entrances to exhibits. "Oh my word." Amora said.

Sara beckoned the class over. "We will begin the tour by going through the mammal hall. Please follow closely, it's easy to get lost here." Jason and his friends went from room to room, looking closely at every item in the museum.

"Hey Jason." Daren said. "Doesn't that fossil look like Godzilla?"

"No," Jason responded. "It's much too small." They moved on. Eventually they reached the Hope Diamond in the gems exhibit. As they moved on down a hall of minerals Sara told them about the new stone they recently added.

"What you are about to witness is a stone untouched by man." They walked around a corner to see a purple 7 foot stone warded off by red velvet ropes. "This stone was recently discovered by a geologist in Japan and was sent here right away."

Jason was mesmerized. He couldn't hear the group walking away. He couldn't think anything. Suddenly an eerie voice called out to him.

 _Touch the stone._ It called. Jason took a step forward, then stopped.

" _Why should I?"_ He thought to himself.

 _Touch the stone._ The voice sounded more intimidating this time. Jason felt himself move forward again. He wasn't thinking. Something was pressing him to move on.

 _Touch the stone._ Jason ducked under the rope and extended out his hand.

 _Touch the stone._ The voice beckoned again. _It's so close._ He finally touched it and the world went black.

 **Chapter IV**

 **Waking Up**

Jason was floating in space. The cosmos was swirling around him. He didn't know what was happening. He had no space suit on but he felt warm. He saw a star and several planets. Comet soared past him and he was powerless to do anything. He felt trapped, scared, he felt _impossible._ He looked at his left hand and saw his star like birthmark, only it was glowing purple.

"What the heck is this?" He asked himself. He turned around to see a meteor heading right for him. He yelled out and tried to get away but it was no use. There was no gravity in space. He watched the meteor approach him at an alarming speed. "Noooo!" He yelled as it came six inches in front of him.

Jason's eyes shot open. He heard a steady electronic beep. He was in the hospital. Jason slowly sat up and looked around him. To his left was the door. To his right was… Daren and Amora! They were asleep so he decided to leave them alone. The clock said it was six in the morning. "They must have stayed here overnight." Jason said to himself. He immediately felt better. His friends stayed with him for who knows how long. Something else caught his attention, he looked over to see the Sound Cubed playing Fall Out Boy's _Immortals_.

Daren and Amora started to wake up and Jason looked over excitedly. He watched as his friends blinked away their sleep. Their eyes shot open when they saw him. "Jason!" They both shouted. Amora and Daren ran over to embrace him.

"Well you seem excited to see me." Jason said. Amora's expression turned grim.

"You were in a coma for three days Jason. I was worried about you." She said. Jason looked at her.

"At least I'm fine. Please tell me you didn't miss the tours because of me." He said.

"No, we didn't." Daren answered. "We just came here for the nights." Jason was relieved.

"Good, now if you don't mind I'd like to get up please." They all stood there for a second realizing they were all but on top of Jason. They quickly moved out of the way. He then realized something. "I'm hooked up to this fancy machinery aren't I?"

"Yeeeaaa." Amora responded. "We just need to wait until the doctor comes back then he can get this thing off of you."

"Doctor?" Jason asked giving his ever so devious look. "Doctor Who?" They all laughed. "By the way," he said. "Where's my hat?" Daren took out Jason's grey flat cap and placed it on Jason's head. In a half and hour the doctor came, did a couple tests, then confirmed that Jason was free to go.

"Is there an In'n'out here because I'm starving." Jason said.

"I had actually found one yesterday." Daren said. Jason smiled at both his friends.

"Then shall we depart?" Jason suggested.

After they enjoyed their meal, Jason, Daren, and Amora went back to the hotel. It was already 3:00. The other students had already gone and wouldn't be back until six. "Let's go to our room." Jason suggested. They followed him to room 215. The three hung out there for the rest of the day. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Were visiting the Air and Space section." Daren informed.

"Yes!" Jason said. "I didn't miss my favorite part!" Jason and Daren went for a high five. Both hands bounced off of thin air. "What?" They tried again, but this time their hands stuck together. It took several tries for their hands to separate.

"What just happened?" Amora asked.

"I have no idea." Jason responded. The rest of the day went by smoothly. They had dinner, the other students talked to Jason, then he and Daren went to bed.

"I'm glad to know you're safe Jason." Daren said.

"You do know you're talking to the guy who survived falling down a waterfall." Jason said. Daren became thoughtful.

"You know, while you were asleep Amora and I had a lot of time to talk." Daren said.

"Yea." Jason said rather nervously.

"She told me that she was very grateful to have bumped into you Monday." Daren continued. "Not only that it turns out that she has a huge crush on you." Jason's eyes widened and he sat up immediately.

"Really!?" Jason asked. He remembered how tired he was. Even this news couldn't keep him awake. "Well… wow." Jason said. "I guess I have a few things to do tomorrow."

 **Chapter V**

 **The Impossible**

Despite missing half the week's events, Jason was having the time of his life. He had gotten up early the next day so he could make the most of it. He had a lot to do. He was the first one down for breakfast. Jason eagerly awaited Amora's arrival. Hopefully he would have the confidence to tell her how he felt. He looked at the time. 6:50. Time crawled by as he watched the door. Student after student came in, but none Jason was looking for.

At long last, Amora walked in. By that time Daren had joined Jason. Amora and Jason made eye contact and she smiled sweetly. This made Jason feel more at ease. He stood up and walked over to her. "Good morning Jason." She said.

"Good morning Amora." Jason responded. "Listen, there's something that has been on my mind as of late and I've been wanting to tell you for a while, so I guess now is as good of a time as any."

"Oooh! And what would that be?" Amora asked curiously. Jason bit his lip.

"The truth is, ever since 8th grade I've had this incredibly huge crush on you." Jason didn't know how he managed to say it but he did. Amora was standing there silent.

"R..really?" She asked.

"Yea," Jason answered. "I just couldn't muster up the courage to tell you until now." He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. Amora took his hand and he looked up again. She was smiling brightly.

"Well it seems we have one more thing in common." Amora said. She then embraced him in a warm hug which Jason gratefully gave back. His dream had come true. This had quickly become the best day of Jason's life.

Jason and his friends stood in front of the Air and Space section of the Smithsonian. Just like the first day, a tour guide greeted them. "Hello." He said. "My name is Sean and today I will be giving you a tour of the Air and Space Smithsonian Museum." The class followed him inside.

There was aircraft everywhere. Jason couldn't believe that many planes even existed. He had entered a huge room with countless planes and rockets. Jason was so fascinated that, not watching where he was going, he tripped over his own feet. "Woah!" He exclaimed. Instead of crashing to the ground he lay there, hands outstretched 5 inches off the ground. The class looked at him in confused silence. After a few seconds he hit the ground. Jason quickly got back up and dusted himself off.

"What the heck was that?" Amora asked. Jason looked back at his two friends.

"I have no idea." He responded. "Let's just hope it doesn't happen again." They walked on. As Jason walked past an old biplane he had to do a double take. The plane was floating! He realized his hands were half raised. He put them back down and the plane returned to it's original position.

"Jason," Amora said. "What's going on?" He turned to her and said.

"I told you. I don't know." Jason was not feeling normal. Eventually the tour ended. Jason, Daren, and Amora returned to room 215 to discuss the day's events. "So," Jason said. "I have a pretty exciting theory about what happened today." He was very eager to tell his friends.

"Okay then," Daren said. "Fire away." Jason dove right in.

"So four days ago I touched the stone, right?" Jason started. "The stone put me in a coma. During this coma I had a dream. I was in space and I felt _impossible_. Then a meteor almost hit me and I woke up. Later when you and I tried to high five it seemed gravity itself was willing our hands apart, then together. In the Smithsonian when I fell, once again gravity turned off, but around me. Then the biplane started floating and as soon as I put my hands down the biplane followed!" Jason's eyes were alive with amazement.

"So you're saying that the stone changed the laws of gravity somehow?" Amora asked.

"No," Jason said. "The stone changed me. My theory is that the stone gave me the power to control gravity!" The room turned silent.

"Do you really think so?" Daren finally said.

"What other explanations can there be." Jason said. " Need I remind you this is the same world where the X-Men and Avengers exist." Amora was confused.

"Do you think you can control this power?" She asked.

"That's gonna be the fun part." Jason answered. He smiled slightly and turned his attention to a desk lamp. "Let's see just how much I can do already." He raised his hand and willed gravity to loosen around the lamp. To the trio's surprise, not only did the lamp start floating, the entire table elevated with it. Jason's friends watched in awe as the desk went higher and higher, until it crashed back down to the ground. Everything remained intact, but there was a loud bang when it hit the floor as gravity was restored.

"Jason," Daren said. "I'm gonna support your theory."

 **Chapter VI**

 **Home Again**

Tomorrow was the day that the class would go back to Utah. They would leave for the airport at 7:30am so the teachers told the class today was a free day. Jason, Daren, and Amora had a lot planned for the day. The three walked to Hancock Park. "So," Amora said. "Since you have now become a superhero we need a superhero name for you." Jason pondered this.

"What would you guys suggest." Jason asked.

"Gravity Man?" Daren suggested. Jason and Amora gave Daren the 'look', then continued pondering. The name changed several times. Starting with Counterweight, going to Centercore, to Ultracore, until finally:

"I've got it." Jason shouted. He waved his hand slowly as if to create the words before his eyes. "The Impossible Gigacore: Master of Gravity." It seemed as if a switch flipped on for the three as the name was settled.

"I like it!" Amora said. "But how exactly do you use your powers?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Jason said. "If I want to make something move it's bit more complicated than willing something to move from one place to another. In theory I need to loosen the gravity around the object, make the center of gravity a few feet to the side of it, then restore the regular gravity at the desired position."

"It's a good thing we can understand your type of technicality." Daren said. "But you probably don't want to try any of that on the plane."

"Ya think?" Jason responded. "You know what I do need though, is a disguise. Something to hide my identity. I'm gonna need both of your help to make it though. Amora, do you know how to sew?"

"Yea, what colors do you want?" Amora asked.

"Hmm," Jason pondered. "How about purple and yellow."

"Those happen to be the two colors I have in leather." Amora said.

"Where do I come in?" Daren asked.

"You, my intelligent friend," Jason said. "Will be in charge of making the helmet. You're the smartest person I know when it comes to technology. And my helmet needs an excellent data plan."

"Ideas are already forming in my head." Daren responded with a smile.

"This is going to be the best suit ever!" Jason exclaimed.

Basically the entire class slept through the trip back home. The plane ride lasted from 8:00am to 12:00pm. Jason bade farewell to his friends and went to greet his family. Jason had a nice family. Both parents were still with him, he had two sisters, but always longed for a brother. Daren was the closest thing he had so he made do. "Did you enjoy your trip?" Jason's mother Shirley asked.

"More than I could have ever imagined!" He said. "You probably heard about me touching the stone."

"You had us pretty scared." His father Charles said.

"But you should know better than to worry about me." Jason responded. "Need I remind you I'm the same guy who survived falling down a waterfall."

"That's not the point Jason." Shirley said. "I hate to tell you but one day your luck is gonna run out." A long silence followed.

"For now let's put that aside." Charles suggested. "What else did you do during the trip?" Jason immediately remembered how amazing his trip was and told his family of all the events that occurred. He did, however leave out the entire superpower part because he felt that kind of thing needs to be slowly let on.

"Well I'm glad you had a good trip." Charles said as he pulled into the garage of the Atoms' home. Jason's sisters welcomed him back home. By the time dinner had finished it was 5:30pm. Jason decided to finish the day with the movie _Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S._ He then went to bed and looked forward to a good night's sleep.

 **Chapter VII**

 **The First Act of a Hero**

After only a week the costume was made. Jason, Daren, and Amora looked at the suit with awe. "I'm so proud of you guys. This thing looks amazing." Gigacore's suit was mostly purple with traces of yellow to add decoration. The helmet had a small visor for Jason to see through.

"The helmet has many qualities you might like." Daren picked up the helmet. "I've installed infrared, thermal, and night vision. There is also a headset in there so you can communicate with us when you're on missions." Jason smiled and waited for more. "But the best part of the helmet is: I installed the _Pandora Radio_ in it so you can listen to music in between missions."

"That isamazing!" Jason said. "How do you know me so well."

"Like you say," Daren responded. "You have no secrets."

"I do now." Jason said. "Remember, I'm a part time superhero."

"Whatever man," Daren said. "You know what I mean."

"Can we stop stalling and test this stuff out already?" Amora said.

"We most certainly can." Jason said. "Give me a second to get the suit on."

Gigacore walked back in the room. "I have to say that you did a fantastic job with the costume. I don't feel any restriction at all." Amora was flattered.

"Thank you, I think that's my best work yet." She said.

"It is pretty amazing." Jason responded. He put the helmet on. "Now that we have everything ready, Let's go for a test run."

Gigacore stood on the roof of Crimson High. "So," He said into his headset. "What to do now?"

"You should go to the parking lot." Daren said. "That's a more open place to practice your powers." Gigacore jumped off the building and loosened gravity around him to smooth his fall. He restored gravity and ran to the center of the parking lot.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said.

"Don't get too confident." Amora said. "I have a feeling you will have to do a lot more than jump off a building in the future."

"Sure thing Amora." Gigacore responded. He then heard the sound of a punch to his left. "What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Daren said. "But you probably should ignore it. You're not used to your powers yet." Gigacore couldn't just stand there. He ran towards the sound.

"I have to do something." Gigacore said. The sounds led him to a dark alleyway. A gang was beating up someone in a corner. Gigacore decided it was time to shine.

"Hey!" He shouted. The punching and kicking stopped as the gang slowly turned around. "Let the man go!"

"Who are you?" A gang member asked, taking a step forward. He was a broad man with a menacing look.

"I am Gigacore." He responded. "Now let the man go!"

"What are you, some kind of superhero?" Another gangster asked, rather amused. Gigacore was waiting for that question.

"See for yourself." Gigacore charged the five men. He used his powers to force one into a wall, then centered gravity around his fist to punch another. Gigacore jumped high in the air and slammed back down on the third. He then immobilized the other two by increasing gravity beneath them.

"This… is… impossible!" The first thug said.

"Wrong." Gigacore corrected him. " _I_ am the impossible." A cop car pulled up as Gigacore freed the two thugs from the ground. "And I'm pretty sure these guys will be happy to meet you." He then jumped up and out of the alleyway, landing on the roof. He watched as the five men were arrested and the sixth man was helped up.

"Are you crazy!" Amora screamed through his earpiece. "You could have been killed!"

"I was fine." Gigacore said as he watched the police file the crooks into their own police cars. "Besides, I just saved a life." The police cars drove out of the alleyway and back to the station. "Heck, they didn't even have guns."

As if on cue a gunshot fired and one of the police cars flipped over. Gigacore immediately went back down to check what happened. When he got there he noticed one of the tires were flat. Someone had shot at the police car. He looked around but saw no one else. He heard a car pull up and looked in it's direction. A woman came out of the car and looked straight at him, then the car.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What's going on here?"

 _Time to go_. Gigacore thought to himself. He jumped onto a roof and back to his house.

 **Chapter VIII**

 **Karen Wood**

It had been seven years since Oscorp's Utah Division has been established. Ever since the building opened, Karen Wood, a PHD in Psychology, had been working on a theory. "You see," Karen said. She was giving a tour on her now confirmed theory. "Wood grows just like us. So why can't they think and move like us?" She led the science team into a jungle like room. "The reason why," She explained. "Is because they need a little encouragement." She then donned a mask decorated to look like wood. "And once that happens," She said. "Some pretty amazing things can occur."

Suddenly, all the trees in the jungle room came to life. They bent, broke, and even flew all around the room a wooden hand offered to shake hands with one of the scientists who accepted the offer in wonder.

"It's not perfected yet," Karen said. "But give it a few more months and we will have mastered wooden technology." The presentation went on describing the uses of this new discovery.

"So I'm guessing the presentation went well Dr. Wood." Dr. Barry, the head of the O.U.D. said. Karen had come in the room with a huge smile.

"It certainly did Dr. Barry." She responded. "This technology is going to help so many people."

"Congratulations Dr. Wood." Dr. Barry said. "You have made me proud.

"Thank you." Karen said.

"You can go home for the day Dr. Wood." Dr. Barry said. "I assume you have some sort of celebration waiting for you at home."

"I do!" She realized. "I gotta go!" Karen grabbed her coat and started to run out the door. "Thank you." Then she ran out.

She was driving down the road listening to the radio. At home she had a cake waiting for her and she was going to meet her brother there for the first time in around a month. As she drove past an intersection and heard a loud crash and stopped. She looked to her left and saw an overturned police car. Standing next to the car was a man in a yellow and purple suit. Karen got out of the car.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What's going on here?" The man looked at her. She couldn't see his face since it was covered in some sort of helmet. Before she could react the man jumped _ten feet_ in the air and disappeared.

Karen ran to the police car and looked in the the window. There were two policemen in the front seats. They seemed alright, just unconscious. She was, after all a psychiatrist. She saw the back of the car was more heavily damaged. She took a look through the back window and immediately wished she hadn't. In the back of the car was Logan Wood: her brother.

 **Chapter IX**

 **Acacia**

It was midnight when Gigacore got home. He came into his room which was, as of now, a makeshift headquarters. He took off his helmet as Amora approached him. Jason looked up only to be smacked across the face by Amora.

"What were you thinking taking on that gang!" She yelled furiously. "Who knows what could have happened to you?" Jason could tell that she needed an answer.

"Well I couldn't just stand there." He responded as calmly as he could. "That man could have died if I didn't intervene."

"And what if _you_ died!" She responded. "What then! I don't want to lose you Jason." Her voice got softer as she finished. There was a long silence between the two.

"You're right." Jason admitted. "That was stupid of me to go in blind. I'm sorry for scaring you Amora." He took her hand, then turned to Daren. "Daren," Jason said. "I think we're done for the night."

Jason woke up the next morning feeling...heavy. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't budge. "Oh, no." He said. Shirley came into his room. "Hey mom, could you do me a favor."

"You have to get out of bed first." She answered.

"I need you to drag me out of bed." Jason said, ignoring the request. Shirley wasn't amused as she grabbed his arms and yanked him off his bed. Jason was on the floor in a millisecond. "Ow, thanks mom. I'll be up in a minute."

Jason's now rather confused mother headed out the door. When the door closed Jason immediately hit the ceiling. "Oh come on!" He yelled. he got on his feet and, while upside down, walked to the door. He then crashed back down as gravity returned to normal. He landed straight on his head.

"This is a problem." He said as he recovered.

Jason could feel a bump on his head as he walked out of the early morning seminary building. Amora and Daren were beside him. "You mean, you're not tired at all?" Daren asked Jason.

"Not a bit." Jason confirmed. "Apparently I don't need sleep anymore. Although it's nice to be able to. You guys must be tired, though."

Amora yawned before saying. "You think? You're just lucky you have as good of friends as us." The school day was slow. All day people were talking about a strange vigilante.

"According to the gang that he caught, he calls himself Gigacore." Jason heard someone say while walking down the hall. After what seemed like an eternity, the release bell rang. Jason caught up with his friends.

"Can you believe it?" Jason said excitedly. "One night and Gigacore's already all over the news!"

"I'm surprised it happened this fast." Daren said. "You should go out there today."

"You think I won't?" Jason questioned.

Gigacore stood in front of the evening sky. "Any news troubles?" He asked.

"Well, there's a robbery going on at a nearby 7-11." Daren suggested. "I'll turn on the GPS." Gigacore immediately followed the directions to the store. When he got there everything seemed to be in order.

"Uh, Daren, I don't see anything here." He said.

"Then turn around!" A voice yelled. Gigacore turned to see someone covered in what looked like roots and branches.

"Uuuh, who are you?" He asked.

"I am Acacia." The stranger said. "And I am here to _end_ you!" Suddenly, the seven trees around them came to life. They flew apart and rose Acacia up in the air. "Last night you killed my brother. So now I'm going to kill you!" Gigacore dove out of the way of a wall of wood. He could tell from the voice that his enemy was female.

"Wait!" He said, dodging another blow. "I didn't kill anyone!" Acacia launched about seventy splinters at him. several hit their target. "Augh!" He cried out in pain. He was almost hit by another wooden wall.

"I saw you with that police car!" Acacia said as wood around her hurled a lamp post at Gigacore. "You ran away so you wouldn't get caught!" Gigacore stopped the lamp post from hitting him. He turned gravity the other way and the lamp post was launched into the nearby parking lot. "But now I've caught you. And there is no escape!" Another wood wall slammed him forward, straight into Acacia's grasp.

"Hang on!" Gigacore said. "Please! Let me explain." Acacia threw him into the air.

"Don't try to justify what you did!" She yelled. Gigacore grabbed onto the wood that threw him and forced it to break his fall. Once he was on the ground he went to punch Acacia but was stopped dead in his tracks. His entire body was being covered in wood. He looked over and saw what looked like a wooden trident heading slowly towards him.

Acacia was inches from his face. "Daren!" Gigacore shouted into his headset. "What am I supposed to do now?"

 **Chapter X**

 **The End of the Beginning**

"What's going on out there?" Daren asked urgently.

"Daren!" Amora shouted. "Just look at the T.V." The news was broadcasting the fight from a helicopter. "Jason needs your help." She said. "GO!" Daren remembered something

"Jason." Daren said. "I installed a flashlight in your helmet. It has a strobe light option, flash that in Acacia's face and get out of there!"

Gigacore turned on his headlight and, sure enough, Acacia was temporarily blinded. The wood subdued and Gigacore ran for his life. He didn't stop running until he made it to his room. He stood in the doorway, panting. "I think I lost her." He said, exhausted. Jason took off his helmet. "I think that's enough superhero work for today." Amora ran up and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" She said. Then she quickly realized something. "Jason! Your hurt!" Jason looked down and saw a bloody cut on his arm. Splinters were everywhere.

"Oh no!" He said disappointed. "I just ruined your suit! Hang on, I'll get changed."

"No!" Daren said. "You need our help _now_!"

After two hours the last splinter was pulled out of Jason. His arm was bandaged up and he sat up again. "Thank you guys." He said. "It is such a good thing you took that doctoring class Daren."

"You're just lucky I want to be a doctor." Daren said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Amora said.

"Come on." Jason said. "It's me!"

"Enough joking around." Daren said. "Today you were almost killed. We need to not let that happen. What exactly happened out there?"

"Well," Jason said. "I was caught by surprise. I wasn't prepared and it seemed that this _Acacia_ could control wood. The trees around me came to life and attacked me."

"So your first supervillain can control wood?" Amora said. "That's a strange power."

"It's powerful, though." Jason reminded her. "Wood is everywhere. Imagine if she were to get to a school court or the redwood forest." They all thought about this.

"She's gonna want to draw you out again." Daren said. "You need to be prepared."

"But how did she get these powers?"Jason asked.

"Oscorp." Amora said. Jason and Daren looked at her, confused. She continued to explain. "Oscorp's Utah Division recently came up with a mask that can control wood and make it do anything. The person behind that mask had to have stolen it."

"So if I get it off her then she can't connect with the wood." Jason suggested.

"That would do the trick." Amora confirmed.

 **Author's Note**

My gosh this has been a ride! I remember when I started this thing and only had this entry in mind. Now this one is ten chapters, however, the weekly series will only be five. I just needed some more chapters to get this story up to speed. If you have any questions for me I will answer them here in the Author's Notes at the end of each entry.

In the next entry Gigacore will have to face Acacia and defeat her before she hurts anyone. Will he succeed? Find out next Monday right here on Fanfiction. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely:

Alejandro Hancock


End file.
